


Наудачу

by Dr_Bilyk



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bilyk/pseuds/Dr_Bilyk
Summary: Наверное, давно стоило разобраться в их близких отношениях, о которых ещё полгода назад и мечтать не стоило.Upd: куртка Уилла и секундный порыв Коннора.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 8





	Наудачу

В какой-то момент привычные споры и разногласия между Коннором и Уиллом перестали существовать, а на их смену пришли короткие беседы и конструктивные советы, которые раньше Холстедом воспринимались в штыки. Их отношения действительно стали налаживаться.

С трудом выдержав больше тридцати часов беспрерывной работы, Коннору хватило сил дойти только до ординаторской. Он всегда приходил в неотложку, потому что именно там чувствовал себя, как дома. Устало растянувшись на диване, Роудс посмотрел на часы, отметив, что через полчаса должен прийти Уилл. Вот только ждать так долго, он не смог, даже не поняв, как уснул.

Отправив несколько сообщений, предложив вместе перекусить, Уилл так и не дождался ответа. Как бы он не хотел зацикливаться на этом, но всё равно не смог сделать этого. Привычка быть всегда на связи с Коннором появилась не так давно, но зато она моментально укоренилась в их контакте. Теперь Уилл не мог представить и дня без него. Если их смены не совпадали, то они пересекались в баре, а в последние разы — дома у Холстеда.

Чего Уилл не ожидал, так это, зайдя в ординаторскую, увидеть спящего Коннора. Тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, он невольно улыбнулся, некоторое время не двигаясь с места, наблюдая за умиротворённым лицом мужчины.

Коннор, не просыпаясь, ещё сильнее поджал колени к груди, удобнее устроившись головой на маленькой подушке, которую недавно принесла Натали.

Мотнув головой, Уилл попытался отогнать тепло, которое внезапно возникло, стоило лишь увидеть Коннора. Вспомнив, что со вчера в больнице хуже стало работать отопление, он достал из шкафчика куртку. Бесшумно оказавшись рядом с Коннором, Уилл заботливо укрыл его курткой, согревая часть оголённых рук. В подобных ситуациях их форма была совершенно непрактичной.

Переодевшись, Уилл остался в плотной толстовке, в которой точно можно было дойти до парковки, не замёрзнув. Оставив Коннора заканчивать дежурство, он ушёл домой, на подсознании желая остаться и дождаться Роудса, чтобы вместе провести время вне работы. Такой расклад Уилл оставил на потом, когда специально будет ждать окончания его смены.

— Коннор, пора домой.

Сморщившись, недовольно переворачиваясь на другой бок, Коннор уже решил, что ему послышалось, но громкий хлопок шкафчика, затем топанье, которое ещё отчётливее слышалось из-за резкого пробуждения, явно говорили о том, что ему не показалось. Приоткрыв один глаз, он увидел Итана, который своим бодрым видом ослеплял Роудса.

— Ты снова больше суток? — С сочувствуем произнёс Итан, и без ответа зная, что это так.

— По крайней мере, я успел немного отдохнуть, — сонно проворчал Коннор, присаживаясь на диване, только сейчас заметив на себе куртку, сползшую вниз.

Коннор точно знал, чья это куртка, и от этого он на автомате прижал её к себе, почувствовав, будто рядом был Уилл. На лице появилась улыбка, а затем Роудс покрутил головой, надеясь, что Уилл не додумался уйти домой без верхней одежды.

— Уилл, он ещё здесь? — Мигом встав с дивана, чуть пошатнувшись, Коннор вытянул из штанов телефон.

— Думаю, нет, — задумался Чой, уже направившись на выход, — я его не встречал.

Быстро пробежавшись глазами по сообщениям, пришедшим от Уилла, в которых он предлагал вместе посидеть после смены в баре, затем пару раз спрашивал, как у него дела. И последнее, что написал Холстед — что будет ждать его у себя дома, если он, конечно, захочет заглянуть.

Наверное, давно стоило разобраться в их близких отношениях, о которых ещё полгода назад и мечтать не стоило. Все в больнице постоянно боялись, что они подерутся прямо на глазах у пациентов. Этого так и не случилось.

Впопыхах добравшись до дома Холстеда, Коннор неуверенно остановился у двери, не решаясь постучать. Он собирался оправдать столь поздний визит возвратом куртки, как будто Уиллу не в чем было прийти на работу. Усмехнувшись нелогичной отмазке, Роудс негромко постучал, невольно прислушавшись к шагам по ту сторону двери. Коннор отчётливо чувствовал выпрыгивающее сердце в груди и был готов успеть сбежать, так и не дождавшись Уилла.

— Коннор? — Удивлённо произнёс Холстед, выглядя совершенно растерянным, явно не ожидавшим увидеть у себя на пороге Коннора Роудса.

— Хотел вернуть, вот, — заикнувшись, Коннор резко вытянул руку вперёд, передавая куртку, — и спасибо, Уилл.

— Не за что, — пожав плечами, Холстед забрал одежду, ощущая нависшую неловкость, — зайдёшь?

— Уже поздно, — сразу выпалил Коннор, опомнившись, что только рад был найти причину в виде оставленной куртки, чтобы увидеть Уилла, чтобы побыть с ним хоть немного времени наедине.

— Я понимаю, — не спрятав разочарования, вздохнул Уилл, но сразу же натянул улыбку, — до завтра?

Настолько неразговорчивым Коннор был только, когда впервые пересёкся с Уиллом, да ещё и не отдал пациента, но с того случая прошли месяцы. Теперь-то Коннор не мог уже быть без упрямого Холстеда. А главное, что он не мог охарактеризовать их отношения, как дружеские, потому что между друзьями точно не повисают неловкие паузы. К тому же, никто не должен хотеть поцеловать другого, как этого желал Роудс, явно пренебрегая понятием «дружбы».

— Уилл, — хрипло позвал Коннор, не отводя взгляда от Уилла, когда он вопросительно взглянул на него.

А дальше Коннор действовал наудачу, шагнув навстречу к Уиллу, сократив и без того маленькое расстояние между ними, чтобы прижаться к его губам, лишь на несколько секунд задержаться, запомнив этот момент. Он ожидал получить кулаком в лицо, услышать гневный крик, но никак не ощутить ответную реакцию. Не намереваясь и дальше находиться в дверном проёме, Уилл схватил Коннора за плечи, затащив его в дом. Тяжело дыша, Роудс, будто потерявшись, смотрел в глаза Холстеду. Это же не могла быть шутка, ведь так?

— Уилл, — только и выдохнул Коннор, когда Холстед уже сам стал целовать его, также боясь, что всё вот-вот может закончиться.

Когда перестало хватать необходимого воздуха, Уилл отстранился, тяжело дыша, держа ладонь Коннора в своей руке и точно не собираясь её отпускать.

— Чёрт, невероятно, — только и сказал Коннор, глупо улыбаясь, явно чересчур широко, точно слишком счастливо.

— Коннор, — засмеялся Уилл, отбросив волнение, заражаясь его улыбкой, оказываясь в крепких объятиях, таких по-домашнему уютных, как будто это происходило не впервые.

— Я подумал, что будет удобнее остаться у тебя на ночь, — подмигнул Роудс, оглядывая комнату, — ты же приглашал меня.

— Это лучшее решение, — усмехнулся Уилл, опустив руку на плечо Коннора, — кино и попкорн?

— Отлично, — согласно кивнул Коннор, следуя за Уиллом хвостиком, пока тот брал еду к фильму. Его совершенно не волновало, что они будут смотреть. Скорее всего, и Уиллу было всё равно, и он использовал кино в качестве повода побыть рядом.

Устроившись на диване, Коннор перехватил пульт, сгорая от одного непроизнесённого банального вопроса:

— Когда?

— Если скажу, что сразу — поверишь? — Легко произнёс Уилл, подмечая, как засияли глаза мужчины.

— Так вот, чего ты так постоянно пререкался со мной? — Рассмеялся Коннор, вспомнив, как Уилл с первого дня постоянно цеплялся за его подходы к лечению, не забывая вставлять своё мнение, категорично настаивая на нём.

— А ты? — Серьёзно спросил Холстед, закусив губу.

— Точно не скажу, — задумчиво протянул Коннор, а затем беспечно пожал плечами, — но в лифте я уже хотел тебя поцеловать.

Уилл только тихо фыркнул, чётко воспроизводя события, когда Коннор не дал ему лишиться работы. Сразу он не осознал той близости, возникшей между ними, но последующие дни только и думал об этом, считая, что точно преувеличивает произошедшее.

— Долго ты собирался, — наконец озвучил свои мысли Холстед, уловив недоумение в глазах Роудса, — я о поцелуе, что только сейчас.

— Долго, зато теперь ты от меня не отделаешься, Холстед, — подмигивая, уверенно подытожил Коннор, явно не собираясь внимательно и безотрывно смотреть какой-то фильм, не теряя времени, целуя Уилла.

Им предстояло наверстать упущенные мгновения.


End file.
